


What if I Told You

by anneryn7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek coerces Erica into accepting the bite, Erica Reyes is alive, F/M, Human Erica Reyes, POV Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: Derek/Erica. "What if I told you that all of this could go away?" He asked me. He gripped my legs and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't ignore the fact that I've never been this up close and personal with any man before. "Everything else got even better?" He breathed. It sounded too good to be true. His hand touched my face and I wanted to believe him.





	What if I Told You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something I pictured, while I was re-watching season two. I jotted it down in my notebook the other day and just found the time to type it up. Hopefully, you enjoy it. :)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.

"What if I told you that all of this could go away?" He asked me. He gripped my legs and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't ignore the fact that I've never been this up close and personal with any man before. "Everything else got even better?" He breathed. It sounded too good to be true. His hand touched my face and I wanted to believe him. "What if I told you that you never have to be afraid, ever again?"

He crept closer to me and I couldn't deny the effect he was having on my body. No one has ever given me attention like this before. He wasn't mocking me or looking down on me. He was trying to help me. For once, someone cared. And it felt nice.

He was almost on top of me and I forgot how to breathe. His head dropped down and I could feel his breath dance across my skin, as he began to nuzzle my neck. It felt like he was scenting me, like he was about to mark me.

"There are some things you should know, before things go any further." He told me, as he pulled back, just enough to look me in the eye, as he hovered over me.

If he hadn't changed in front of me, I probably wouldn't have believed him. All the things that filled my ears sounded like something from a fairy tale gone bad. Was becoming like him really worth the chance to star in my very own horror movie? I didn't know if I was ready for my life to be like that. What I did know, was that I was ready for a change.

I knew that I couldn't keep being this frail girl, that I have been my entire life. I'm tired of no one seeing me. I'm tired of being invisible. I'm tired of being laughed at. I'm tired of this pathetic life that I've never been able to escape. I'm tired of being me.

Derek watched me, with an unnerving intensity. He looked at me, like he already knew what I was thinking, like he knew that I had already made up my mind, like he knew that I was going to give in. He watched me, like I was already his.

"What do you say, Erica?" He asked me in a smooth, husky voice. I looked up at him and tried to force my nervousness away.

"I want it, Derek. I want the bite. I want to be a werewolf. I want to be like you." I whispered. His hand ran up my side and his lips brushed my ear.

"Is that all you want?" He breathed. He kept touching me and I found it impossible to concentrate.

"No," I admitted, meekly. He smirked, against my skin.

"Tell me." He encouraged. God, his hands…

"I want…" I struggled. "I want you." I confessed. He faced me, again, and the desire in his eyes wasn't lost on me.

"Then have me."


End file.
